Find You
Find You () is a stand in PSQuasar's Void. Its user is not determined. Appearance Find You has a vaguely human appearance with a monochromatic red color scheme and a gold trim. It wears a large hooded, eared cloak that extends all the from its head to its shins. Its legs are lightly-colored stubs and have no real feet; as such, it can't walk. It has no arms, instead, it has one long ribbon appendage that extends from its neck. Its face is rather cartoony, having a thick unibrow and two large, glowing eyes. Abilities While this stand has an ability that can trump anything else, it has no real fighting power, so it isn't truly suited for combat. On the right, its stats seem extremely high, which can be explained by the fact that all of the "∞" stats are relative to the target, meaning that it can potentially reach "∞." Search & Retrieve This stand's main ability is that it can find and retrieve anyone that the user wants it to. Regardless of how far away the target is, it will always take ten seconds to retrieve this target; it will adjust its own speed, slowing itself or speeding itself up so that it always takes ten seconds. Additionally, this stand can find its target regardless of how few details the user actually knows about the target. Even if the detail is vague, this stand can somehow pinpoint the target. However, this ability has three limitations. Firstly, the target must be at least five meters away from the user to be targeted by this stand. Secondly, this stand's ability only triggers when the target is a specific person rather than a quota. For example, saying: "Find me a man who can dance well." Will have no effect on the stand. "That man had a strange hat, find him." Will make the target find the exact person the user wanted, even though there are multitudes of people who wear strange hats. This stand retrieves its targets using the long, ribbon like appendage connected to its neck. The appendage wraps around the target, and the stand will drag its target back to the user. This appendage has relative strength, meaning that it will be just strong enough to resist all of the target's attempts to break free from the ribbon. This yields the third limitation; someone much stronger than the target could break the target's binding ribbons with ease due to the ribbon being strong enough to hold back the target, not the stronger person. This stand is completely intangible, and it can shrink or enlarge itself to capture its target. Releasing The user can "release" this stand, essentially giving it up and allowing it to search for a new user. The new user usually is similar in one way or another to the previous user, and if the new user already has a stand, then this stand will merge with the old stand to form something even stronger. Posthumous Existence As an inverse to its abilities, it can continue to exist after the user dies, where it will then search for a new user. The new user usually is similar in one way or another to the previous user, and if the new user already has a stand, then this stand will merge with the old stand to form something even stronger.Category:PSQuasar's Void Category:Autonomous Stand Category:Close Stands Category:Range Irrelevant Stands Category:Stands Category:PSQuasar